Duel Monster Legends
by Ketay
Summary: [Chapter 1 Finished!] [Ketay, a young duelist, soon finds himself in a world unlike his own, where not only are the monsters real, but they're deadly.]


Title: Duel Monsters Legends I  
Author: Ketay  
  
ooo[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Welcome to my first Yugioh fanfic. Please read and leave a review of what you think! Thanks. :)  
  
O=( )¯_¯_¯_¯_¯_¯_¯_¯_¯_¯_\  
  
I shoved the door forward, pushing through the crowd of people eager to get out of the school. Before looking I turned left to run down the sidewalk and I ran into a girl about my age. I flew onto my back and my backpack came undone, and my deck of cards flew everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was in such a hurry." I stood up, dusted myself off, and frantically started picking up my cards.  
  
"Oh, no, it wasn't your fault, I should have looked where I was going." I said as I grabbed the last card and shoved it in my pocket.  
  
"Well, okay," she said, "See you then." She ran off down the sidewalk quickly. I picked up my backpack and threw it over my back and continued walking, this time slower. I took out my deck and started looking through it, making sure I had all the right cards in it. I was on my way to meet my friend at my house for a duel. We both put one of our strongest cards up for stake, me: my blue eyes; him: his red eyes, so I had to win this duel. Me and my friend always put up random worthless cards in matches, but we had never had a duel for any rare cards. I rounded a corner a saw him sitting on the steps at my house, sorting through his deck, probably thinking the same thing I was. I ran the rest of the way and through my backpack down.  
  
"Ready?" he called out.  
  
"Ready." I replied. We both grabbed our stuff and stepped into my house. We through our bags down at the door and walked over to a table. We never liked to waste time setting up so we had draw the card field onto this table for easy dueling. I set my deck down and shuffled, him doing the same. As I shuffled I noticed that my deck felt different. I couldn't place it but i knew it was definitely different. We slid our decks to each other. He cut mine in half the normal way, while I split his into three piles, setting them in backwards order.  
  
"Wait a moment," I said as I stood up. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed two sodas out of the fridge. Never good to duel on an empty stomache. I walked back in and set one in front of him and sat down.  
  
"Ready." He grabbed out a 10 sided die and threw it onto the table. To decide who goes first we always rule a millineum dice, if it lands on an item he goes first, a card and I go first. It landed on an item.  
  
We both drew 5 cards from our decks and looked at them. I got 2 Vorse Raiders, a trap hole, swords of revealing light, and a mystical elf. I looked up to see him smiling. Then he drew another card and his smile widened. He summoned a Lord of D. and then set down the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon. Then my heart dropped, he had drawn what his deck was built around. He then laid down 2 red eyes black dragons in attack mode and his smile widened even more, which I thought wasnt possible. Then he laid one card face down in the magic card zone. He nodded to me, acknowledging it was my turn.  
  
I drew a card and looked at it, Magic Jammer. I examined the field and did what I thought was best. I layed down my swords of revealing light, which would stop him from attacking for 3 turns. His smile weakened a bit but it stayed.  
  
"Great card. Not like you can stop me," he said, flipping his face down card face up. Magic jammer. He discarded the one card left in his hand, which happened to be Mystical Elf. I sighed and discarded my swords of revealing light. One plan down. I laid my trap hole face down and a mystical elf face down in defence position.  
  
"Your turn," I said, not felling very well about how the duel was going at this point. He nodded and drew a card. Then he played it down, Neo The Magic Swordsman. I grinned and flipped over my trap hole, destroying it. We discarded the two cards. Then he announced his battle phase and he used his first red eyes to attack my mystical elf, destroying it. Then he used his other red eyes to obliverate 2400 of my life points. 5600 left. Then I drew a card. My third Vorse Raider. Now I had nothing I could do. I played one of my Vorse Raiders in defense mode and told him it was his turn.  
  
He drew a card and played it face down in his magic zone. Then he destroyed my Vorse Raider and did another 2400 damage to me. Now I only had 3200 left. His turn again. This time he kept the card he drew. He then attacked and destroyed my vorse raider with his first red eyes and then did 2400 damage to me for the third time in a row. I was down to 800 life points and completely defenseless.  
  
"Now do you still feel that you have the best deck and that you have everything you need to beat me Ketay?" he asked me with a triumphant tone in his voice.  
  
I shook my head and said, "No, this time I feel you will beat me."  
  
I closed my eyes and put my hand on my deck. I had to believe I would draw the card I would need to turn this duel around. I felt something heavy and cold around my neck but I ignored it, I couldn't be bothered with it now. I focused again on my Dark Hole. That was the only card I could think of that could put this duel in my hands. Then my deck felt unusally warm. I grabbed the top card and slid it up to eye level. I opened my eyes and stared at it dumbfounded.  
  
"Umm, I think we have a problem." I said.  
  
"Whys that? You finally realized that theres nothing you can do to win this?" he said, laughing.  
  
I blinked again. "No, but I think that I must have picked up some girl's card earlier," I said as I continued to stare at the card. It was completely silver on this side and showed no sign of a name or picture. "Look."  
  
I slid the card onto the field. As it touched the field I felt it turn incredibly hot so I pulled my hand away. Then it began to glow with a bright white light. I tried to pull my arm up to cover my eyes but I couldn't move. I watched as the light engulfed the room. The last thing I saw was something that looked like a millineum item, except in the shape of an axe. Then I fell back unconcious.  
  
ooo[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I rolled over onto my stomache, trying to take the pressure off my sore back. I pushed my hands down onto the ground and stood up slowly. Then I opened my eyes and almost fell back down. I was in a large field with grass about 4 feet tall surrounding me. Off in one direction I could see mountains, in another a large forest. I looked around on the ground and saw my backpack was there with everything spilled out. I walked over to it slowly, thinking about whether this was a dream or not. I sat down and started picking my items up. Then I heard a noise and turned around quickly. The grass was moving a few yards behind the edge so I took a step back. Then a monster that seemed to be something found on a duel monster card ran out into the openening. At the surprise of seeing me he stopped and fell backwards. The site of this monster was a great site. It was a small monster a little over 1 foot tall. It looked partially human and partially bear. It was wearing a robe like a wizard would and a wizards hat to match it. The robe and hat were multiple shades of blue with bright silver outline. It wore simple blue fabric shoes and went put all together it looked like an elf. It stoof up quickly and pulled a staff from out of a holder on his back and pointed it at me.  
  
"YUUUUUUU!" it yelled and a small ball of blue blast out of the end of it. I fell backwards and it flew over my head and hit a tree behind me. It blasted a giant hole in the tree. My eyes widened and I immediately started throwing my stuff at him. I threw my binder at him and he blew it up with a small blast and I threw my reading book at him and I missed. Then I grabbed the silver card and threw it at him. It seemed to spin perfectly and it aimed right at him. He shot out a large green beem at it but the beam seemed to circle it and then was obsorbed. The monster's eyes dimmed and he lowered his staff. The card hit him with incredible force and he turned into hundreds of balls of light and then was sucked into the card. The card then flew straight back it me, but slower, and I caught it. I was really confused at what was going on at this point. It seemed to be something found in a video game. But regardless, I looked at the card. The card turned completely white and then turned into a card with a jagged silver border around the outside, and a shining picture of the monster that had just tried to kill me. Across the top it said 'Yuuki'. I looked around to see if there was anyone to ask what was going on, and standing right where the monster had been, there was.  
  
"So you caught Yuuki? I bet you have no clue what strength he possesses. Ha." The boy said.  
  
"Actually, I have no clue what this is, or why I'm even here for that matter." I said shyly.  
  
"Of course, it would turn out that he would be sealed by an amature." he said laughing. "But anyways, I might as well tell you. Yuuki is one of the rarest monsters here. I was chasing after it when you sealed it."  
  
"Sealed it?" I asked confused. It seemed that my ignorance was giving him pleasure.  
  
"Yes, monsters here can be sealed in a Duel Card. Then they can be released at any time for whatever reason, whether it be to play with; or what I use them for, to battle."  
  
All of this was confusing me more. "Battle? You mean you fight other monsters you find with it? What for?"  
  
"Not normally wild monsters, but normally you battle other trainers. If you'd like an example, just release your monster and let it fight mine." He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a card similar to mine. "Go, Arie!" he yelled and throw the card forward. I backed up quickly so as not to be hit by it but after going a couple yards it burst into light and the card flew back to him, leaving a winged monster there.  
  
I decided to follow what he did so I threw the card out. But instead of going straight forward it flew back and up into the air. Then it burst into a ball of light and then I fell onto my face, with Yuuki on my head. The kid burst out laughing so hard he almost cried. Yuuki walked off my head and towards Arie, the winged monster. I stood up and wiped my head off. "Uhh... Go Yuuki?" I said unsure. This just made the kid laugh even harder. Then he stopped and turned serious.  
  
"Now to show you how a real trainer battles," he said. "Arie! Wing Blade!" Arie hopped up into the arie and swung one of it's wings at Yuuki, creating a large blade of light.  
  
"Dodge it Yuuki!" I yelled. But Yuuki just stood there and swung it's staff in a circle, knocking the blade away. "Or that..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"So you think you're good just becuase you blocked my weakest move?" he said. "Then take this. Arie! Wing spin!"  
  
Arie run at Yuuki and hopped in the air. Then it started spinning and and it flew down at Yuuki. Over and over it started beating Yuuki with it's wings. I felt like running in there and helping it but I knew it was too dangerous. Then Arie kicked it's feet at Yuuki and it flew back at least 7 feet. I run up to it and kneeled down.  
  
"What did it just do?" I asked.  
  
"If your talking about Arie, he's a boy, not an it. And he just used his special attack, knocking out Yuuki."  
  
"But I though you said Yuuki was rare! He was beaten so easily!"  
  
"A monster is only as good as it's trainer." he said laughing. That didn't help me. He then held up the card and Arie was sealed back in it. "You may want to bring Yuuki to a Monster Clinic to get it healed. You'll need his help."  
  
"Oh, it's a he?" I stood up and held my card up. The beam of light aimed at Yuuki but sirpisingly he got up and knocked it away with his staff.  
  
"Ahh yes, that explains a lot. Yuuki doesn't like being sealed in a card. No wonder no one has sealed him before." Then the kid started walking away. He looked back and said one last thing, "Have fun carrying him to the Monster Clinic." Then he went his own way, laughing at how dumb I was at this.  
  
I walked over to my backpack and put everything back in before throwing it over my back. Then I slid the card into my pocket and walked over to Yuuki. I kneeled down and grabbed him, picking him up. He moaned a little so I loosened my grip. Then I began walking in the direction that the other kid had, in hopes of finding a Monster Clinic. 


End file.
